The Beast's Origins
by KitKatTheCrazyFangirl
Summary: Want to know the Beast's origins? Well, here they are. (This story is mostly for a later story I will write) This will be rewritten because it currently sucks.
1. chapter 1

Blank Shaze was a loner. He preferred the company of trees and animals to that of people. Sometimes, he wished people would just turn into trees, so he could finally enjoy them. He figured he'd never like a single human soul-that was, until he met Estra Kell. She was the most beautiful, funny, caring girl he'd ever met. She was also the reason Blank got into a bad predicament. He was cornered by two large teenage boys, about the same age as him, but much taller and more muscular. "Well, lookie here. This lil' punk thinks 'e can flirt wi' Estra. Guess 'e didn't know she was mine." Blank backed into the corner of the alleyway. "Go away, Steve. You know this i-isn't how th-this has to happen." Steve grinned at his enemy's fear. He turned to his companion. "'A, Riley, how 'bout we teach this runt a lesson?" Riley, the larger of the two, smiled and cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, let's."


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello! I would have had this out earlier, but I had musical theatre practice. So awayway, OH MY GOSH!!! SOMEONE REVIEWED!!! SOMEONE ACTUALLY REVIEWED!!!! AHHHH!!!! To that one person, thank you very much. You just gave me so much motivation. :D:D:D:D:D**

Blank woke to the sound of gentle singing. As his vision cleared, he saw a beautiful young woman. She had long, dark red hair, fair skin, and forest green eyes. She wore a long green and white dress. "Hello, there." She said, her voice like the soft rustling of leaves in the wind. "Glad to see you finally woke up. You were out for quite a while." Blank managed a weak smile. "H-hey..." He mumbled. The woman smiled. "My name is Katharine. Yours?" "Blank. Blank Shaze." The outcast said. Katharine looked smug, yet intrigued. "Blank Shaze, eh? Never met a soul with a name like that." Blank smiled "Oh?" As he stares at the beautiful woman, he remembered himself. He had to get home. His smile faded. "Oh, uh, do you know the way back to my hometown? I live in Boston, Massachusetts." Katharine's smile also wavered. "No, I don't. I don't even know where Boston is. You were just on my doorstep, knocked out cold." Blank stared at her. " _What?!_ " Her smile quickly reformed. "Yeah. So I geuss your gunna stay with me for a while." Blank didn't know what came over him, or why. All he wanted in the world was to stay here, and do whatever this lady told him to. So that's what he did. Little dos he know, that he was staying at the house of a witch.

 **Dun-dun-duuuuun! Anyways, review please! Hope you enjoyed! Bye!**

 **-KitKat**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup. Sorry for not updating! I'll probably post a longer chapter tonight. Oh, and this is random, but if y'all could check out my other stories, I'd greatly appreciate it. Random Talks is literally just me rambling about suggested topics. And The Coming has nothing to do with the Warriors series, it's just about cats. (I love cats)**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Daisythedoodledog:I'm so happy you like this! And, when Blank got sent to The Unknown, it was 1934, 5 years before WW2 started. This will have later significance. Random fact about Blank, his mom died 3 years ago. I feel bad for him.**

 **Enjoy! And, your welcome to suggest things in the reviews!**

As time went by, Blank did simple chores around Katharine's house. Sweeping, cooking, mopping-things like that. He learned that he was in a forest, called 'The Unknown'. However, he had never been outside Katharine's house. Until the day he got curious.

Katharine had gone out, as usual. Blank was curious as to where, and what The Unknown looked like. So, he left. As he wandered through the darkness **(Come Wayward Souls reference, I love that song)** of the forest, he began to wonder if leaving Katharine's house was a good idea. As he looked around the forest, it began to change before his very eyes.

 **Sorry this is so short, I promise I'll post a longer one tonight! Bye!**

 **~KitKat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. I had to force myself to type this tonight. So yeah. No review replies, cuz no one has reviewed last chapter yet. Enjoy!**

The trees were wavering, as if they were some hallucination. The forest floor was shifting beneath Blank's feet. He gave a shout as the group abruptly rose, making the teen fall over and hit his head on a rock.

When Blank came to, he was laying on his back, staring at the night sky. He slowly got up, his legs weak and shaky. His whole body ached, mostly his head. As his eyes got used to the darkness, he realized he was in a park, back at his hometown. He turned and saw the little lake amongst the grass and pine trees. He walked over, and peered into the mirror-like surface of the lake. He gasped in surprise, stumbling backwards. It was still him, with black hair and green eyes, but he looked much older. As he looked into the lake again, he saw a beautiful woman walk up behind him. He spun around, and his jaw dropped.

" _Estra_?!"

She, too, looked older. Her blonde hair was longer and thicker, and her eyes were a lighter brown. Her dainty hand flew to her mouth. " _Blank_?!" She cried. She ran forward, and caught Blank in a huge hug. "Estra," he began, confused. "Why do we look older?" She pulled away. "Blank, you've been gone for _eight years!_ Do you know how much has happened?! A war involving nearly the whole world has started, Pearl Harbor was bombed, I graduated medical school..." Her voice hot quieter as she talked. Blank smiled. "Your a nurse?" Estra smiled, sniffling. "Y-yeah."

"That's wonderful." Blank said. Then, he remembered the magical world he had seen. "Oh, Estra! There's someplace extraordinary must show you!" He grabbed her wrist, running into the forest.

As he pulled the young nurse through the forest, his mind went to an odd poem he'd just made up.

 _Lead through the mist,_

 _By the milklight of moon,_

 _All that was lost,_

 _Is revealed_

He barely heard Estra screaming his name before he ran off the mountain, still clutching Estra's wrist.

In a split-second, they went from solid ground to falling down a steep hill. Both he and Estra were screaming in terror as they fell/slide down the mountainside, before hitting the ground, unconscious.

 **I would have made it longer, but I have to clean dishes. Bye!**

 **~KitKat**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...bad news, everybody. This is the last chapter! （πーπ）So sad...but fear not! This was basically a prequel to my upcoming story, Feel no Fear. Because I have another story I'm doing right now, I won't start it right away. But, on December 10th I will post the first chapter. No review replies because no one reviewed my latest chapter. OH! And I'll probably write a one(or two)-shot about Katharine after this. Tell me in the reviews if you want me to!**

Blank slowly came to as Estra frantically shook his shoulder.

"Wake up!" She whispered. "There's someone here." As Blank's vision cleared, he noticed that the mountainside they'd slide/fallen down was nowhere to be seen.

He sat up. "Who?" The young nurse looked around, clearly afraid. "I don't know," she whispered. "But I just heard them." Then, our of nowhere, several bushes went flying to reveal none other than Katharine, the Forest Queen. She looked a lot older, and furious. "BLANK!!!" She bellowed, storming towards him. "Y-yes?" He stuttered, backing up with Estra by his side.

"Don't act innocent, _boy_." She spat, venom in her words. "You left for 12 years, and come back with _her_. I should kill the both of you!"

Blank and Estra backed into a tree. They couldn't go any further. Katharine kept stomping closer, cursing at them hatefully. She got nose-to-nose with with Blank, and hissed one word.

"Traitor."

Blank shoved her away, the witch falling backwards. Hatred burned in her forest-green eyes like fire, and her eyes slowly turned a blood red.

She climbed to her feet, and slowly rose into the air. She hovered about 5 feet away from them, 10 feet in the air. She pointed a long, crooked finger at the two, huddled together against a tree. The tree's branches wrapped around their arms, the roots around their feet, trapping them.

A twisted smile grew on the Forest Queen's lips. "I am of the Owl, and of the Spider," she said, as storm clouds gathered. "I am of the Forest Witch Leona, and the Mountain Sorcerer Fengo. **(Wolves of the Beyond reference right there!)** I am the Forest Queen, and I curse these two before me." She pointed at Blank. "I curse you, that you shall become a beast, and feed off lost souls! Slowly you shall rot, and become a villainous man!" She shrieked. Then, she pointed at Estra. "And I curse _you_ , that you and every child you bare will have a power, that makes you hunted! All will hate you!"

She raised her arms into the sky, as lightning flashed and thunder sounded.

"I curse you! I curse you! I CURSE YOU!!!"

With a blinding flash of light, the witch disappeared.

 **That's it. It's done. ＿ﾉ乙(､ﾝ､)＿ Okay, maybe I'm being a BIT dramatic, but whatever. It's my job. I'm an actress. Well, sorta. I like acting and I've been in a few plays. ANYWAYS, tell me in the reviews if you want me to write that one-maybe-two-shot about Katharine! And PLEASE check out my other stuff! Till next time,**

 **~KitKat**


	6. Random stuff I changed

Sooooo...the story _is_ done, but I just wanted to say that the first chapter of Feel no Fear will actually be out December 8th, probably around 6 in the morning. I have a play that day, so I just wanted to publish something that day. Also, my email shows that a couple people have followed this story. That's super cool, but please review! It's my only motivation! Anyways, have a happy Halloween(If you celebrate it), All Saint's Day and Thanksgiving! Bye!


End file.
